


Make Time

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Outdoor Sex, PWP, Pre-Canon, Sibling Incest, Smutty stuff I tried, The sex scene took me hours to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:07:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers Durin made it to Bag End, but before they meet their burglar they need to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Time

**Author's Note:**

> Shamelessly inspired by this post on an amazing blog: http://tolkienafterhours.tumblr.com/post/41173091907
> 
> I haven't tried to actually write smut in over a year, so this is what happens when a fluff writer tries.

The night had fallen hours before by the time the Durin brothers reached Bag End. All the hobbit holes were glowing with the yellow light of candles; everyone was tucked away inside away from the dark and the chill winds. The roads and all of the outdoors was empty, save for Kili and Fili. They had been on their feet for days, stopping for as little time as possible and only when their legs fell out from underneath them.

Fili smiled at his brother, slipping an arm around his waist. “Here it is, Ki. We have reached the home of our Halfling.”

“Not yet,” Kili grumbled, shifting his feet around, but he leaned into Fili’s side, resting his head against his brother’s.

Fili’s hand slid down to his brother’s back until it was resting on the curve of his ass, almost too light to be felt through the layers of cloth and leather. Kili jerked away, color drained from his face, staring wide eyed at Fili for a moment.

“Who’s gonna see us, Ki? A rouge hobbit? Even the most daring halflings have long gone in to eat."

Kili’s cheeks didn't gain back any of their coloring, but he stepped closer to Fili, reaching his arm out and wrapping it around the back of his neck. They met seamlessly, lips parting and working with each other as they moved together. The kiss started slowly, desperation growing as the brothers gripped each other tighter, making up for the time they were too tired to do anything but lie down together and sleep. 

Fili pulled back slowly, head awash in beautiful feeling as he looked at his younger brother. Kili's eyes remained closed, his face the picture of serenity. All of that disappeared as soon as Fili dropped onto one knee and started unbuttoning his brother's coat.

“You realize we are standing in a public road,” Kili hissed as his breeches were tugged down to mid-thigh, bristling with the breeze. Fili laughed quietly, working his brother’s underclothes off deftly until Kili stood in front of him, trying to cover his crotch with his hands.

“Your modesty is admirable, but if you really would like to keep it covered, that’d make things difficult.”

p> Kili’s hands slowly drifted into his pockets, blush rising up his neck. He went to

"Brother, we could always try to find somewhere more private, perhaps the hobbit would lend us his sleeping quarters...."

Kili grimaced at that, and Fili reached forward, lightly stroking his brother's cock.

"You're not as funny as you think you are."

"I'm much more amusing when you are clothed."

Kili opened his mouth to respond with rolled eyes, but Fili leaned in and took the head of his cock into his mouth, stealing all of his breath away with a gasp. Kili's hand came down on top of Fili's hair, wrapping fingers around his braids as he tried to control his jerking hips. He didn't want to take Fili's tonsils out, but he needed more.

The younger took a deep breath and gently rested his hands on the back of his brother's head, lightly urging him to take more of his shaft into his mouth. Fili didn't resist, wrapping a hand around the base of Kili's cock. He hummed a low note that vibrated up through his brother's body, making him shiver as Fili slid his mouth down until his lips hit his hand. A garbled noise escaped Kili's mouth as the blonde set the pace, sucking hard and fast on his length until he felt his brother shiver and gasp as cum filled his throat.

Kili bent his knees, wobbling as he lowered himself to Fili, pressing their mouths together gently. He was still shaking, riding out the aftershocks as Fili reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bottle of oil.

"How do you want it?"

Kili didn't bother responding with words. He pushed the blond onto his back, weapons clanking inside his coat as he lay down on the soft Shire grass. Fili popped the cork out of the bottle and dripped the oil onto his palm, spreading it around his fingers until they glided smoothly past each other. The elder wiggled his digits towards his younger brother, who responded by straightening his legs and pulling his breeches down to the top of his boots.

"Let me ride you."

Kili guided his brother's hand to his entrance, closing his eyes as a finger pressed into him. When his body relaxed, Fili added another finger, scissoring and twisting them against his brother's wet heat.

Fili added a third finger, pushing his hand out and back into Kili. When he was ready, Kili lifted himself off his brother's hand and unfastened his brother's breeches, pawing at Fili's hard cock. He grabbed the bottle of oil and dribbled it over his brother's shaft, sliding it around his head and mixing it with pre-cum.

Kili climbed onto his brother, lining himself up against his brother and leaned forward to kiss him. As their lips connected, Kili lowered himself down his brother's cock, wincing slightly at the stretch. Fili whined, almost losing it instantly after so long without this feeling. His brother was so tight, rings of muscle tensing as he jerked his hips farther into him.

Fili adjusted his hips and thrust upwards, bouncing Kili on his cock. The darker threw his head back as his prostate was hit, a low moan slipping past his lips. Fili looked at his brother, mouth open and face coated in sweat and he was cumming, climax whiting out the edges of his vision.

Kili rolled off his brother, lying in the grass with his breeches still around his calves.

"Well, come on!" Fili was miraculously on his feet, pulling the younger up. "Let's go meet our burglar."

**Author's Note:**

> So the sex scene took me 3+ hours to write and the whole work still isn't more than 1,000 words. That's my life. Thanks for reading.


End file.
